Another Time
by The Random Writer 4.0
Summary: When Valkyrie is sent back in time without any memories of her life, she finds herself born into a pureblood family where her only ally is her twin brother Sirius. But what will happen when her past starts to catch up with her? And what will she do when her favorite godson is threatened by a certain red eyed psychopath?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again. This is something that I've really wanted to do for a while. I know that it's not really the norm, but I stand by this story and every story I write. I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you're wondering why I'm posting this today rather than yesterday on Valentines Day, it's because today is my birthday! Yay! Another year older! Anyway, I own nothing, enjoy the story!**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

Chapter 1

**Valkyrie's POV**

I could see Skulduggery and Fletcher standing in the middle of an intricately drawn symbol, talking to one of the Red Witches. They seemed to be ok, but I needed to get them out immediately, or at least before someone noticed that something was wrong.

Seeing that the Witch was turned away from me, I crept up behind her, thinking that I would have the element of surprise. Unfortunately for me she already knew I what I was planning as she caught me with a blast of magic that knocked my head into the cave wall. I groaned as I felt along the back of my head and pulled my hand back to see that it was covered in blood. I tried to summon a flame in my hand, but I was too disoriented. The Witch appeared in front of me and backhanded me before lifting me by my throat against the wall. Dimly I could hear Skulduggery and Fletcher yelling as I gasped for breath.

The Witch leaned closer to me and ran a hand down my face in an almost comforting, motherly way. "Oh, dear. It seems that your poor boys are getting themselves very worked up over something." She smirked slightly while tightening her grip on my neck. "I think that it might be about you. Obviously you're the most important thing in the world to them. I do wonder, however will the Great Skeleton Detective be able to survive this war without his precious little sidekick?" Leaning away I heard her start to chant something in Latin. The lights seemed to dim before shining brightly, then going out completely as I passed out.

**Fletcher's POV**

I stared in horror at the place where Valkyrie had been standing only seconds ago. The women I was still in love with had vanished before our eyes. _Well, technically your eyes, and Skulduggery's eye sockets._ Damn it! Now is not the time to get into specifics.

"What did you do to her?" Skulduggery questioned tensely. The evil woman who had taken Valkyrie turned towards us with a cruel glint in her eye that destroyed any beauty she might have had. She started walking towards the symbol until she was standing at the line that kept us imprisoned.

"Well, I decided to send precious little Valkyrie somewhere where she will suffer greatly. She will never remember any of you. After all, she won't have the same life as she did here."

I could practically feel Skulduggery's frown. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He spat.

The woman smirked. "You're a detective. Surely you can figure it out."

Skulduggery tilted his head in what seemed to be thought. "Did you know that sparrows fly south for the winter?" A confused look appeared on the Witch's face before Skulduggery's fist flew out, catching her in the jaw. She spun and hit the floor, unconscious. Gripping the necklace around her neck Skulduggery crushed it in his fist before marching out of the cave.

Hurrying to catch up with him, I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to freeze. He turned to me and I guessed that he was giving me a 'What is it?' look. "What are we going to do about Valkyrie? I mean she could be anywhere-"

"I think know where she was sent."

I blinked. "Really? Where is she then? Let's go get her!"

He let out a resigned sigh as he turned to walk up the steps to freedom. But before he did he said something that made me pale instantly. "Let me rephrase that. I think know when she was sent."

**England, Saint Mungo's 1974**

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Black. You have a healthy pair of twins."

Orion Black furrowed his brow in confusion from his seat beside his wife's bed. "Twins? We were told weeks ago that Walburgla was pregnant with only one child."

The healer's face showed his surprise, but before he could say anything a small cry was let out from the two baskets at the foot of the bed. Wordlessly the healer bent down, scooping up a baby in each arm. He handed the small boy to his father and the girl to her mother. Both parents gazed down at the tiny creatures in amazement. The small girl let out a gurgle before her large, doe-like eyes opened. Her mother could do nothing more than stare down into her daughter's beautiful grey eyes. They were a shade darker than Walburgla's slate grey eyes, rimmed with the same color as Orion's dark, almost black, eyes. Tuffs hair, which Walburgla knew would grow to be curly and black, stuck out of her head at odd angles.

The small boy looked similarly up at his father, his lighter eyes curiously examining the older man's face. Orion could easily see that his son would grow up to be a handsome young man, and would no doubt become quite the lady's man. Glancing over at his wife he could see in her eyes just how much she already adored the little girl in her arms.

"What name do you choose for our daughter, Wife?" Orion asked her. They had had an agreement. If they had a daughter then Walburgla would name her and if they had a son Orion would name him. Peering down at the small girl in her arms, one name kept popping into her mind, over and over again. She looked back at her husband who was cradling their son as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Letting a rare, genuine smile slip onto her face she answered. "You first, Husband."

Allowing a huge smile to escape onto his face Orion looked back down at his beautiful first-born son. "Sirius Orion Black."

"A handsome name for a handsome boy." Orion's grin widened at her words. "And what have you decided to name our beautiful girl?"

Walburgla gazed back down at her daughter, feeling her heart swell at the though of having such a gorgeous daughter, when she was sure that she would never have one. "Valkyrie Elizabeth Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. This is very much a filler chapter, filled with much fluffy happiness. Next chapter the plot line will actually start. Also one thing that you should know about this story is that in my mind Valkyrie is changing the HP time line, but the SP time line will stay pretty much the same.**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

Chapter 2

**General POV**

**1975**

"Sirius, Valkyrie, meet your new little brother, Regulus." The little dark haired girl curiously looked at the baby wiggling around in the crib in front of her. She frowned as she tried to pronounce his name. "Re…Regu…Reggie!" She glanced up at her father with a proud smile on her face for being able to say her brother's name. Her twin looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Reggie?" he questioned her. Her head bobbed as she nodded vigorously. "Reggie." She stated firmly. They both turned to look at the newest addition to their family. "Reggie." They said once more together.

**1980**

"Siri, we have to run home. The mean boys are going to find us otherwise." The little dark haired girl whispered to her twin, tugging at her curly black hair nervously.

The little boy next to her shook his head. "No. If we run now they'll see us. We need to get rid of them first, or they'll follow us and mummy will get mad at us."

"How are we gonna do that?" the frightened girl asked her twin brother.

A very familiar, somewhat evil smile lit up his face. "I have an idea. Do you still have those dung bombs we adjusted?"

She frowned. "Yeah but wh- Oh." An identical evil grin appeared on her face. "Well why didn't you just say that _that_ was the plan."

**10 minutes later**

The door of Number twelve Grimmauld Place slammed shut as the two five year olds leaned against the front door, struggled to catch their breath. The dark haired girl looked over at her twin with shining eyes. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" she asked breathlessly. The boy nodded, his eyes showing the happiness he felt to spend quality time with his twin.

"Sirius Orion Black! What sort of trouble did you get into this time! And what were you thinking Valkyrie Elizabeth Black, getting your new dress all dirty!" Their mother's voice screeched from the kitchen down the hall. The twins sighed, and moved towards their mother, dreading the scolding that they were bond to get seeing as they were both covered in mud and scratches.

**1982**

"Valkyrie Elizabeth Black! Sirius Orion Black! Get down from that tree right this instant!"

A very scared little dark haired girl was clinging to the trunk of the massive tree in her back yard garden. A little further down her twin was in a similar situation, holding onto the tree trunk like it was his lifeline. Which it technically was.

"How on Earth did you two manage to get up there in the first place anyway?" Their irate mother questioned them from the bottom of the tree where she was standing with her younger son, who was staring up at his older siblings with a mixture of awe and terror.

"We don't know mummy! One second we're looking up at the tree, saying how cool it would be to climb it, and the next we're up here."

Walburgla's anger faded away quickly as she realized that her children had simply performed accidental magic.

"Well let me help you two get down." She said pulling out her wand.

"Wait mummy! I think I know how to get down!" her small daughter exclaimed. She peered down at her brother. "Hey Siri?"

Her brother grit his teeth and tightened his hold on the tree trunk. "Yeah Val?"

"Remember that thing I taught you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, lets use it to get down!"

Her brother gulped, rapidly paling. "What if we fall?"

"We won't."

"Yes, but we if we do?"

The small girl paused, thinking over her brother's words. "Mummy will catch us."

He nodded. "On three then?"

She nodded back at him. "One."

"Two."

"Three." They said together as they dropped out of the tree. Walburgla's heart stopped beating in her chest as she watched her children plummet to the ground… and slow down just before landing softly on the grassy yard?

Her younger child, Regulus, rushed over to his beloved siblings, hugging them as tightly as he could with his little arms. Walburgla managed to stumble over to her three treasured children. Sweeping them all up in her arms in a ferocious hug, she whispered softly to them. "Don't you ever worry me like that again."

**1984**

"Reg-gie. Va-al. Where are you hid-ing?" A young boy said in a singsong voice. Hearing muffled giggles coming from the closet on his right he decided to have a bit of fun. "I guess you're not in here…AHA!" He yelled throwing the closet doors open. There on the floor sat his younger brother, covering his mouth in an attempt to not giggle further.

When he saw Sirius standing in triumph in front of him he let a small squeak of terror. "Ok Reggie you know the deal. I found you so you have to tell me where Val is." At his words, his smaller brother smirked so uncharacteristically that it made the older boy narrow his eyes in suspicion. "What are you-" before he could finish his sentence someone tackled him to the ground and started tickling him mercilessly. He rolled around on the floor trying to escape the tickling fingers of both his sister and -after a moment of hesitation- his younger brother. Before he knew what was happening both of them were jumping up and running out of the room, giggling with unconcealed happiness.

"I will get you back for that!" He yelled breathlessly after their retreating figures.

**October 31st, 1985**

"Hey Siri?"

"Yeah Val?"

"Do you think that we're going to get into Hogwarts?"

A small scoff was heard across the bedroom that the twins shared. "Course we are. They bloody well can't say 'Sorry. You've pranked too many people. You can't come to Hogwarts.'"

Valkyrie giggled a little at that but soon fell silent once more. "Siri, what happens if we're sorted into different houses?"

"We won't."

"Yes, but what if we are."

There was deafening moment of silence as Sirius thought over his twin's words. "Then I suppose that we will have to deal with it. We will be going to the same classes anyway and we'll always see each other at meal times."

"Yeah, I guess."

The twins fell silent again. "Hey Siri?"

"Yeah Val?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Val."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**November 1st 1985**

**General POV**

"SIRIUS! VALKYRIE! Your letters are here!" A small boy yelled at his older siblings as he burst into their room. When he received nothing but grumbles in return he launched himself at his older brother's bed and started jumping up and down. Sirius moaned at the intrusion and grabbed his brother by the ankles, pulling the younger boy down next to him. The older boy started immediately to tickle his brother. The young boy squirmed as he tried to escape Sirius's tickling fingers. "That's what you get for waking the beast Reggie!" Regulus gasped breathlessly under the merciless attack of one crazed Sirius Orion Black.

A pillow colliding with Sirius's head and a grumpy mumble of "Shut your pie holes." Caused both brothers to freeze in their places before turning towards the source of the words and the pillow. They both glanced back at each other, nodding in silent agreement of what had to be done. Sirius moved quietly of Regulus and they both started creeping over to their sister's bed. Regulus gave a silent countdown, and on three they jumped on their sister's bed, ripped off the blankets, and proceeded to begin a vicious pillow fight with their extremely ticked off sister.

Once they have sufficiently tired themselves out, they lay on Valkyrie's bed, with Sirius on her left and Regulus on her right. Panting slightly Valkyrie turned to her younger brother with a questioning look on her face. "Why did you barge in here anyway?" she asked him.

Regulus tilted his head. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" At both his siblings headshakes he smirked in a familiarly evil way that the twins recognized as an indication that either they were about to get into a ton of trouble or they had missed something that was highly important.

The twins glanced over Regulus's head to give each other confused looks, before a look of clarity came over Sirius's face. "The Hogwarts letters…" Valkyrie's eyes widened comically before she jumped up and raced out of their bedroom door with Sirius hot on her heels. They sprinted down the stairs and came to a sudden stop as they crashed into their father, who was apparently had been coming to get them.

Orion Black chuckled deeply at the excited looks on his two children's faces, before giving them a stern look that was completely ruined by the small smile on his face. "Now what would your mother say if she saw you two running around like headless chickens?"

His little girl looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. Giving him an innocent look that he would have believed had he not raised her, she said, "I don't what you're talking about daddy. Me and Siri would never run down the stairs or have a pillow fight with our brother after **he** attacked us. Never ever." Her innocent act was almost ruined by Sirius's snort of laughter, but she shut him up quickly with a well-placed elbow to his side. Orion mentally rolled his eyes before addressing his children. "Alright then. Your mother is in the kitchen with your Hogwarts letters. I'll let her tell you when we're going to get your things for school. Now, hurry on in before your mother becomes suspicious as to why you two aren't devouring your breakfast like you normally do."

Nodding, the twins walked as quickly as they could without actually running. Entering the small dining area, they spotted their mother sitting at the end of the table gazing down thoughtfully at the two letters in front of her. Upon hearing her children enter the room she looked up and gave them a small smile that did not reach her eyes. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning mummy." They said in unison as they sat down next to each other. Plates of food appeared in front of them and they dug in, quietly waiting for their mother to address the matter of Hogwarts.

Walburgla Black sighed deeply as she thought of sending her babies off to school for the majority of the year, only seeing them during holidays and potentially exposing them to the hate and un-understanding natures of muggles. This hatred of muggles only came from eons of prejudice and murder of helpless young witches and wizards by the muggles. It was the reason, after all, that so many muggle-borns were discriminated against. They wanted to come in to this different world and criticize and change what they didn't understand or were unable to accept.

Shaking her head to rid her head of darker thoughts, she handed the letters to her two children. They instantly dropped their cutlery and began reading feverishly. They glanced up at their mother happily and Sirius asked the question that was on both twins' minds. "When are we going to Diagon Alley to get our school books?"

Walburgla took an elegant sip of tea before answering." I expect that we will be going a month before school starts, as that is when they will have the newest things."

"But mum, that ages away." Sirius moaned, letting his head fall down on the table with a solid _thunk_. Valkyrie frowned at the news. "Wouldn't it be easier to go now and avoid Sirius's whining?" At this Sirius's head shot up so he could glare at his sister. "I do not whine."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do dear. Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold." Walburgla interrupted, as she skimmed The Daily Prophet.

Valkyrie smirked triumphantly over at Sirius and he stuck his tongue out in response.

"Sirius Orion Black. You put that tongue back in your mouth this instant." Walburgla commanded from behind her newspaper. Valkyrie's smug smile grew. "Valkyrie, smug does not look good on anyone. Wipe that look off your face." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at her mother's commands. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Valkyrie Elizabeth Black."

Adopting a pouty face, Valkyrie returned to her breakfast, only to look up as Regulus and her father entered.

"Good morning daddy. Good morning Reggie." She beamed at them.

Sirius glanced up from his plate long enough to mumble 'Good morning' although it sounded more like 'goof morging'. They both sat down and started eating the meal that Kreacher had prepared.

Walburgla set down her newspaper to address her husband. "I've told the children when we're going shopping, although I think it might be better to go closer to the start of the year."

Orion paused in eating as he contemplated his wife's words. "Yes, I do believe that it would be better that we went later on in the year," he paused at Sirius's groan of misery. "But, I suspect that if we wait much longer Sirius will likely sneak down to Diagon Alley by himself to get his things. So we will go on the 15th of April, before most, but close enough to the school year to get the newer things."

Walburgla nodded in acceptance and they all returned to their meals.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel really bad for how this chapter ends, but I had to do it. I hope you enjoy!**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

Chapter 4

**April 15****th**** 1986**

"Bella! Cissy! Andy!" Valkyrie and Sirius shouted together as they sprinted through the crowds of people in Diagon Alley towards their favorite cousins. Walburgla shrieked and took off after them, while Orion, who was steering Regulus by the shoulders, sighed heavily and walk leisurely after them. By the time he reached them, Walburgla had just about finished her tirade about how inappropriate it was to yell in public.

Shooting an amused look at his two older children, who were embracing their older cousins, Orion greeted his wife's brother and his wife.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Sirius were excitedly talking to their cousins. Bellatrix, who was going into her 5th year, was describing how much of an idiot Slughorn was to Valkyrie, while Andromeda, who was going into her 2nd year, told Sirius how amazing of a teacher McGonagall was, whilst Narcissa, who was only 10 and not going to go to Hogwarts for another year, stood between her sisters and gazed in awe as she listened to their tales.

"Valkyrie! Sirius! We must be going if we're to get your things before noon." Their mother called. The twins groaned in unison. "Now, now, none of that. We'll meet up with your cousins for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron after we get your wands."

The twins grudgingly accepted, and, after bidding their cousins goodbye, walked over to their parents, who immediately ushered them down the street towards Madam Malkin's. After getting measured, they were told that the robes would be ready in a few hours. The family of four exited the shop, and decided that it would be faster if they split up. So Walburgla, Regulus, and Sirius headed towards the Apothecary, while Valkyrie and Orion headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Upon entering the shop, Valkyrie gazed in wonder at the many books that surrounded her. She wasn't one for research, but she loved discovering new things through reading. Glancing up at her father she put on her best puppy eyed face, and tugged at his robe. "Daddy? Can I go look for other books while you get the school books?"

Orion chuckled at the little girl next to him. It wasn't like he could refuse her anything. "Of course darling. Just make sure you come back here in about 20 minutes."

Valkyrie nodded, her black and extremely curly hair bouncing around as she did. "Of course I will daddy." With these last words she almost sprinted to the back of the store, where they kept the strangest and most interesting books. Running her hands over a row of books, she closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of old books.

All of the sudden she ran smack dap into someone else, causing them both to fall to the ground. Her eyes flew open to meet a pair of confused emerald green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Valkyrie gasped as she jumped up and offered her a hand. The other girl shot a small smile at her and took Valkyrie offered hand as she pulled herself up.

"It's perfectly fine. I should have looked where I was going." The young girl said, as she pushed a lock of dark red hair out of her face. "I was just so distracted by this passage in my book."

Valkyrie's eyes widened in delight at finding another girl who enjoyed reading. "What are you reading about?" she questioned.

"Magical creatures. I never knew that unicorns were real before today."

Valkyrie gave the other girl a tiny grin. "Did you know that there is a population of wild unicorns in the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts?"

The other girl's eyes widened comically. "Really?" She shook her head slightly as if reminding herself of something. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lily Evans." She ducked her head down, suddenly shy. "I don't suppose you would like to be friends?" she asked, raising her eyes to Valkyries.

Valkyrie grinned before nodding and she opened her mouth to speak more, before realizing that she could hear her father calling her name. "I'm sorry, but I can hear my father calling my name. I guess I'll see you on the train." She turned to leave before thinking of something. She turned back quickly. "My name is Valkyrie Black by the way. Bye!" And with that last word she ran off to find her father, unaware of how much she had already changed the path of time.

* * *

**September 1****st****, 1986**

"Mother! Father! Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!" Valkyrie hollered over her shoulder as she pushed her massive cart through the masses of people on the train platform, with Sirius and his own cart right on her heels. Their parents could only follow and hope that they would not lose their children before they got on the train. The twins finally came to a stop in front of the train, and began trying to pull their trunks off the carts, to no avail. Thankfully for them their father appeared only seconds after them, and managed to put both their trunks and their owl cages on the train, before giving them quick hugs goodbye. Walburgla followed suit, and the two watched as the train left the station, taking their first-borns with it.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie and Sirius were pulling their heavy trunks behind them, looking for a compartment to sit in.

"Hey!" The two turned at the voice to see a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses, sticking his head out of a compartment door. "Do you two want to come sit with us?" Looking at each other for approval, the twins turned back to the nodded, before joining him in the compartment. Inside two other boys were already sitting. One was a small, fidgety thing, with mousy features, watery blue eyes, and plain brown hair. The other had a mop of dark brown hair, and when he lifted his eyes, Valkyrie could see that his eyes were amber, with little flecks of gold mixed in, and a bright spark of intelligence could be seen in them. With his whole face now in view, three faint scars could be seen going from the top of his temple, across his face, down to his chin. He gave the twins a shy smile and extended his hand. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius frowned. "Did you know that you have massive scars on your face?" Remus' smile faltered at his words. Seeing this Valkyrie sharply elbowed her brother before accepting Remus' hand with a soft smile. "Valkyrie Black. And this is my idiot brother Sirius."

"Oi!" The glare Valkyrie shot her brother stopped him from continuing his sentence. He turned to Remus and gave his a sheepish smile. "Sorry mate. I tend to speak before I speak." Remus' smile brightened at his words. "It's ok. I don't really mind."

Smiling, Valkyrie turned to the other two boys. "And who exactly are you two?"

The black haired boy stood. "James Potter, at your service." He said proudly, while taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Blushing slightly, she looked at the other boy in silent question. "P-peter P-pettigrew." She nodded, before sitting in-between Remus and Sirius. The group started talking, losing themselves to the fun they were having together. However they were interrupted when a boy with long black hair and dark eyes, along with the red haired girl from the bookstore, knocked and entered the compartment.

Immediately Valkyrie stood, causing Sirius, whose head had been in her lap, to fall to the ground. "Val!" the red head cried, while throwing her arms around Valkyrie. "Lily!" Valkyrie cried back with equal enthusiasm as she hugged her friend back.

After finally releasing each other, Valkyrie introduced her newfound group of friends to Lily and her friend, who introduced himself as Severus Snape, before they all sat down together. Things seemed to be going fairly well before James asked a seemingly simple question. "What house do all of you want to be in?"

Peter, Remus, and Severus answered immediately.

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

Silence descended at this one word. James seemed dumbfounded at his response. "Slytherin? But all Slytherins turn out evil. Why would you want to be evil?"

Severus snorted. "Evil? But Slytherin is the house of the cunning not the evil, you idiot. Even if it was the house of evil, surely it must be better than the house of the idiotic brave."

Seeing James start to turn red in anger, Lily quickly intervened. "Severus maybe we should go. After all, this compartment seems to be a little full, especially when Potter's ego is present." Lily tugged Severus out of the compartment, calling a goodbye to Valkyrie over her shoulder.

Line Break

"First years! First years! Gather round and follow me!" a mountain of a man called out. The group of friends hastily followed this giant man as he led them down to a dock where there were several boats awaiting them. "Alright, my name is Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper and Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts. Now everyone get in a boat, but no more than four students in a boat."

Valkyrie, Sirius, James, and Remus immediately got in a boat together, while Peter sulkily got in a boat with a green faced blonde girl. The quartet sat in silence as they watched the castle come into view. Nothing could have prepared them for the site that the beautiful old castle made, with its glimmering lights and spiraling towers.

Soon enough they arrived at the shore, where they were ushered off their boats and into a hall where a matronly older woman stood. As she explained the house system, Valkyrie couldn't help but notice how scared the other students were. Seriously, what was truly scary being sorted into a house? Honestly. Some people are like mice, afraid of everything just because they are unsure of what it is.

As she thought this, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Valkyrie did not notice that the others were moving forwards, until Sirius gently nudged her and started pulling her into the Great Hall by their connected hands.

When they reached front of the room, an obviously magical hat started singing. When it was finally done, the Professor started calling names. The twins watched as James, Remus, Lily, and Peter were sorted into Gryffindor and Severus was sorted into Slytherin. It didn't feel like long before the Professor got to the twins last name.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius gave his sister's hand one last squeeze before heading up to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. After a long period of silence, the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

This announcement was met with absolute silence, before the entire Gryffindor table started clapping enthusiastically. Once everyone had settled down and Sirius had plopped himself down between Remus and James, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Black, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie nervously moved up to the stool and sat down. Before the hat covered her eyes, she could see Sirius smiling up at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"_Ah, the other Black child. And to think, you were never meant to be here."_

Valkyrie blinked in confusion. _**"What?"**_

"_Never mind, you'll find out on your own if a few years. Anyhow, I need to find you a house. Which one should it be, hmm? You seem to be very loyal to your brothers and friends, so Hufflepuff would be good choice for you. Or how about Ravenclaw? You are smart enough. No? No. You're more suited for Slytherin. Or maybe Gryffindor. After all you've done in your past has proved you to be both cunning and brave."_

"_**Could you just make up your mind?"**_

"_Yes yes, of course. It had better be…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**(READ THIS. IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT.)**

**AN: To clarify this chapter, I've decided to make Fletcher to seem really taken with Valkyrie, almost to the point where he is a bit obsessed with her. Don't worry; it'll all make sense later on. Next chapter there is going to be a major time jump for the Marauders, and you'll get to see what house Valkyrie is in. Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get this interlude in the story out. **

**The Random Writer 4.0 **

Chapter 5

**2014, Irish Sanctuary**

What was left of the Dead Men, China, who had become the Grand Mage after Ravel betrayed them and was turned to dust at the hand of the reflection, the Monster Hunters, Tanith, who's Remnant had recently been removed, and Fletcher sat silently around the boardroom table, waiting for Skulduggery. It had been a few weeks since the war had been won, but instead of feeling joyous about their victory, they wallowed in their own misery about the lost of Valkyrie. Fletcher in particular was feeling extremely crushed at the fact that his on again, off again girlfriend** (AN: Fletcher's delusion, the timeline wasn't changed) **was missing. Without her, everything seemed bleaker, stiller, than it was before.

There was a loud bang as the door hit the wall, and Skulduggery Pleasant casually walked in.

Immediately Fletcher jumped up. "Where is she?"

Skulduggery took of his hat and brushed some invisible thing off it, before placing it back on his head and approaching the table.

Fletcher, who was already irritated by Skulduggery's lack of response, started yelling. "Dammit Skulduggery! Where the hell is Val?"

Skulduggery tilted his head in Fletcher's direction, before completely ignoring him, and addressing China. "I think I know where she was sent."

The woman blinked in surprise. "You found her already?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Yes and no. You see I believe that she was sent to another time, but since she is so connected to her magic, I thought she might have been sent to live in a period of time with them. And I was right. I found this." He said, pushing forwards an ancient newspaper and pointed one long finger at a small article on the paper. The group sitting around the table leaned forwards, to see that it was a birth announcement from 1974, for a Sirius Orion Black, and a Valkyrie Elizabeth Black.

China raised a skeptical eyebrow at Skulduggery. "This doesn't prove anything apart from the fact that there was a girl born and her name is Valkyrie."

"Yes, I'm quite aware that this doesn't prove much, but this might." He said quietly pulling out another newspaper clipping. On the front there was a moving picture of six teens, one a boy, with dark messy hair and glasses with his arm around a pretty redhead who was laughing at something he had said. Then there was a blond, awkward looking boy who seemed just happy to be there. Two other boys, one with shoulder length black wavy hair, the other with shorter brown hair and a few scars on his face, were looking down at the girl whom they had their arms around. She was a little shorter than the rest of the boys, with familiar long black hair, that curled at the ends. She was smiling with that memorable impish grin that promised that goods times were coming soon.

Tanith gasped as she finally recognized the girl.

"Valkyrie…"


	6. Chapter 6

**There is a poll posted on my profile. The poll will stay open until the graduation chapter is posted. This will not change a whole lot in the story, but it might make the ending a little happier. Enjoy this chapter. And remember reviews=food for my ego= more chapters.**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

Chapter 6

**Hogwarts 1990**

"Thank god that hellish experience is over! I don't think I could've taken another test without my brain exploding!" A sixteen-year old Sirius exclaimed as he threw himself across the cushioned seats of their compartment. James, who entered after Sirius, immediately decided to use Sirius as a pillow, and promptly jumped on top of him, causing Sirius to let out a cry of mock outrage.

"I'll have you know Prongs, that I am not something you can just sit on!"

"But Pads, you're so comfortable."

"I don't bloody care how comfortable I am." Sirius huffed, wiggling around as he tried to throw James off. "Now get off!"

James paused in thought as Sirius continued to try and shake him off. "No, I think I'll stay."

Sirius frowned, then turned to his sister who was watching in amusement from where she was sitting, tucked under Remus' arm. "Luna." He whined, giving her a pitiful look.

She simply smirked in response and shook her head. "I'm sorry Pads, I would help, I really would, but as you can see I'm being held captive by James' handsome partner in crime. So, I'm afraid you're on your own." She said, while nestling closer to her boyfriend, who smiled lovingly down at her and held her tighter in response.

"Traitor! How could you do this to your own brother?"

"Easily."

"How will you sleep at night knowing you left me to the ever cruel James?" Sirius whimpered as James started tickling him.

"I'll sleep like a baby. Especially when considering the fact that you died my hair blue right before my first exam." Valkyrie said, narrowing her eyes at her twin, who promptly decided that he should just shut up and focus on getting James to stop tickling him.

Remus pressed a gentle kiss onto Valkyrie's forehead as the train finally left the station, and Peter finally arrived in the compartment, red faced and panting for breath.

James paused in his tickling, and turned to where Peter was leaning over, trying to catch his breath. "Hey Wormtail. Where were you?"

Peter didn't look up as he answered. "I forgot my homework in the common room. I had to run there from the Great Hall."

"Oh. Well good thing you made it to the train in time." James said before he started his tickling anew.

Peter plopped down next to Remus, who shifted over to make more room for him. "So, what is everyone doing this holiday?" James asked as he finally got off Sirius and sat down next to him.

"I'm going to go skiing with my family." Peter replied immediately.

"I think we might be going to visit my Great Aunt Bessie." Remus said.

"I'm going with my father and my brother to learn about handling the family fortune." Sirius yawned, as he propped his feet up on James' lap.

"I'm going shopping with my cousins." Valkyrie said, shuddering at the thought.

"Hey," Sirius said to her. "It can't be that bad. Maybe they'll have gotten rid of the sticks up their asses."

She snorted. "Yeah right. You saw how Cis- Narcissa was acting around us this year. And I doubt that Bellatrix will be any different, especially after how she talked to us at last years Christmas party with her stupid husband."

"Well at least Andy will be there." Sirius said, smiling gently at the sole female member of the Marauders.

"Yeah, I guess she will be. Still I wish that Father would take me with you and Reggie, instead of leaving me with Mother Dearest." She replied, with a hint of sarcasm at the end of her speech.

"Come on Luna, you're a Gryffindor. You would march into the Valley of Death with a smile on your face if we dared you to. This is hardly any different." James pointed out.

"I guess you're right: I am so much braver than all of you." She sighed. "And a whole lot more likeable."

"Hey!" The boys yelled in mock annoyance.

"Oh, you're right. Remus is quite likable. After all," Valkyrie said turning to Remus, "I like him a whole lot."

"Ew, gross." Sirius groaned as the two exchanged a kiss. Valkyrie smirked at Sirius before standing and grabbing Remus' arm to pull him with her.

"Let's go find Lily and Sev. Maybe we'll find more intelligent conversation." She announced as she pulled Remus out the door in search of their other friends, ignoring the indignant yells of her brother and James.

They moved down the train, looking for Lily and Severus. Valkyrie glanced into a compartment, and seeing that it was empty pulled Remus inside, closed the door, and pulled down the shade. Subtly waving her wand to silence and lock the room, she turned around and stared into the eyes of a confused werewolf.

"What are we doing in here? I thought we were looking for Lily and Severus." Remus asked, tilting his head in an adorable fashion that Valkyrie loved.

"To be honest with you, I wanted to get you alone." Valkyrie responded, biting her lip lightly as she moved towards Remus.

"But wh-" Remus' question was cut off as Valkyrie's lips crashed against his. He fell back onto the seat behind him, as he held onto Valkyrie for dear life. He loved kissing her. It made him feel like some part of him, that he didn't know was missing, was finally back. He felt complete, a feeling that only Valkyrie could bring to him. He felt like he could fly, like any obstacle in his way didn't matter, so long as Valkyrie was there with him.

When the need for air became necessary, they finally parted, panting lightly. "That's why." Valkyrie breathed, nipping softly at Remus' lips.

"We should go find Lily and Severus before they go looking for us." Remus panted as Valkyrie moved from his lips down to his neck. "After all, we told them we would meet them on the train-" he breathed in sharply as Valkyrie bit down on his neck, before she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time." She then pressed her lips to his once more.

* * *

When the couple finally made it to Lily and Severus' compartment, they found the pair debating something or other.

Remus cleared his throat pointedly, stopping their conversation. Lily gave them a beautiful smile and a raised eyebrow. "Hey guys. Took you long enough. Did you get lost or something?"

Remus looked away, blushing, as Valkyrie smirked at Lily. "You could say that."

Severus looked at Remus in amusement. "Is that a hickey on your neck, Remus?" Remus' eyes widened and his hand flew to his neck. Severus' smirk widened as he turned to an amused Valkyrie. "You really need to stop abusing your boyfriend."

"Hey! I resent that." Valkyrie mock cried, as she pulled her still blushing boyfriend to sit opposite Severus and Lily. "Anyway, please continue your conversation. You were talking about the OWLS I think?"

Lily nodded vigorously. "I think that the Potions exam was hardest, but Sev says that Care Magical Creatures was harder."

"No way, Dividend was way harder than either of them." Remus exclaimed.

"Nope. You're all wrong." Valkyrie said. "It was definitely Transfiguration that was the hardest."

The group stayed together until they were about fifteen minutes away from the station. They left to find the remaining Marauders, and managed to stay civil until they arrived at the station. Pulling their massive trunks behind them, the group of friends exited the train.

Lily and Severus bid the rest of the group good bye and started off to find Lily's parents who were driving them home. Peter was the next person to leave, followed by James, leaving the twins and Remus alone.

Remus, seeing his parents, turned towards his girlfriend with a smile. "I'll see you after the holidays." He whispered, before giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you."

Valkyrie smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "I love you too." She whispered back, before giving him another kiss.

"You two are so sweet, you're giving me a cavity." They broke apart at Sirius' sarcastic comment. Remus gave her another smile, and left to go meet his parents. Valkyrie turned to her brother and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Come on, you dimwit. Let's go find our parents before Mother gets into an argument with a stranger." She said, before heading off to where she could see her Mother fussing over her brother, and her father grinning in her direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is another leap in time, but, as you'll find, this story will have a lot of these. Enjoy.**

**The Random Writer 4.0**

***Toujours Pur=Always pure.**

**P.S. If you were wondering, I wanted to make it clear for future reference that I am writing Walburgla as if she blames Sirius for everything wrong with Valkyrie, i.e. Her being in Gryffindor, being friends with the Marauders, etc.**

**Chapter 7**

**Valkyrie's POV**

It had been a month since the start of summer holidays, and I was miserable. As soon as we had gotten home from the train station, mother had started yelling at us. I didn't know what exactly she was upset at us about, as her shrieks of displeasure weren't understandable, but she seemed to be mostly angry at Sirius for "dragging me down with him" into his group of "mudbloods and blood traitors".

When we finally realized what she was saying, of course, we started yelling back in defense of our friends. That was what pushed her over the edge. She pulled her wand on us. We didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late, and the curse struck us. There was nothing we could do as House Black's motto; "Toujours Pur*" was painfully burnt in black ink onto the backs of our left wrists.

I don't think even mother knew what she had done until she saw us clutching our wrists in pain. Her eyes lost the horrible gleam that always appeared when she argued with us, and she rushed towards me, with fear in her eyes. Gently prying my fingers away from the wound, she got a first hand look at what she had permanently done to us. Her tear filled eyes connected with mine as she started to apologize, over and over, the words stuck on repeated as our father finally stepped in and lead her away.

The weeks following weren't that bad. We finally got to spend time with Reggie, without one of his friends saying nasty things about ours, Sirius and me started planning a few pranks for when we got back to school, and Remus had been faithfully writing me almost every day.

Our wonderfully fun routine of spending time together was cut short a week before, as Sirius, Reggie, and father left on their annual week long trip to educate the boys on the Black legacy, and how one day they would inherit it, and blah, blah, blah. Even though it seemed to be the most boring way to spend time during the summer, I still wished that I were with them, because anything seemed preferable to this hell that she was stuck in. Mother dearest had taken it upon herself to set a record of how many tea parties, luncheons, and balls she could take me to in the single week that we were alone together.

I was sitting in my room, finishing up a letter to Remus, describing how horrid I felt, not being able to see him all summer, and how miserable I was being stuck at home alone with mother, when she rushed in.

"Come along now dear. We have to go meet your cousins for lunch and shopping!" She said pleasantly, pulling out one of the fancier cloaks she had bought me. I nodded, knowing that when we arrived home after this shopping trip, Father and the boys would likely be home. Besides, after spending far too much time with only my troll of a mother for company, I couldn't wait to see some fresh faces. Even if those faces included Bellatrix.

Bella used to be my favorite cousin. We would spend hours talking, or just spending time together. She was always there for me when I need to talk to her about something that was bothering me. But that all changed when she graduated from Hogwarts. She married her awful husband, joined the ranks of the Death Eater, and became someone who I no longer recognize. She became Bellatrix.

I was snapped out of my musings by mother yelling from downstairs that we needed to leave, and soon. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even realized that she had left the room, much less gone downstairs. Standing from my desk, I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror to make sure I was presentable.

My long black hair flowed down my back in tight curls. Dark grey eyes peeked out from behind lusciously long eyelashes. Soft pink lips that were almost always curved into a grin. A button nose, which I got from my mother, and high cheeks bones that I shared with the rest of my family graced my oval face. I knew I was pretty. It was hard not to know when I'd been complimented almost every day since I hit puberty two years ago.

"Valkyrie Elizabeth Black! Get down here this second!" I sighed deeply, turning away from my reflection to exit my room and trudge down the stairs towards my irate mother.

* * *

When we found my cousins amongst the large crowds of people in the Leaky Caldron, I was surprised to see that Andy was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that she would probably meet up with us later, I said nothing as my relatives forced me to try on robe after hideous robe and gossiped about stupid things, like which stuck up pureblood married which, and who had the biggest ring, or the most lavish wedding. I never thought that the marriage of others could be so important to others. I knew in that moment, that when I got married I was going to elope.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut when we got back to the Leaky Caldron, and Andy still wasn't there. "Where is Andy?" I questioned the others as we sat down at a table for lunch.

Immediately my mother and cousins stiffened. "Andromeda has been disowned." Bellatrix stated emotionlessly, as she gazed at the menu.

My jaw dropped as I looked at her in disbelief. "Why?" I managed to stutter out.

"She married a mudblood and is with his child." My mother said, as she too picked up her menu, as if what she was telling me wasn't Earth shattering news. "Now hush and find something to eat."

Dumbfound, I picked up menu and looked down at it, not really reading anything as I turned over this new information in my mind. Andy. The only person who I could really talk to without fear of embarrassment, the girl who was like a sister to me. Banished from talking to me- or anyone in the family. Not like that would stop Sirius and I, but still! It's the nasty prejudice thought that counts.

"And what will you be having miss?" Glancing up I could see that the waiter was waiting to take my order. I quickly rambled off some meal that I had seen and he left me to my relatives and my thoughts once more.

Mother placed her napkin delicately on the table and rose gracefully. "Excuse me, I have to use the facilities." Bellatrix also placed her napkin on the table and rose. "I shall join you Aunt." They walked fluidly off, leaving me with my youngest cousin- although if mother was right, then that statement wouldn't be true for long.

"Val?" I turned my head towards my cousin at her questioning tone. "I need to tell you something."

Normally I would have ignored her, since she seemed only willing to talk about the Glory of being a Death Eater recently. But when I saw how scared she was, twisting her hands in a nervous gesture that I wasn't accustomed to see in my normally poised young cousin, I nodded for her to continue.

"Bella isn't herself. She hasn't been since she married that foul man. I know that she thinks of muggleborns and halfbloods as lesser than purebloods, but she is a Black through and through. She doesn't bow down to anyone, no matter what they offer."

I frowned at the truth in her words. Bellatrix may hate those who weren't purebloods, but she hates people who were sheep even more. "What exactly are you trying to say Cissy?"

"I think she's being controlled."

I sat silently in shock. _Bella being controlled?!_

Cissy took my silence as the go ahead to continue. "I was looking through some old books in her husband's library and I happened upon a potion that alters a person's personality so they can be easily controlled. There were notes about how to get it into Bella's food and everything. I need your help. The potion only lasts for a week so we need to get her away before they give her the potion again or we'll have to kidnap her and keep her-"

"Cissy!" I hissed at her, effectively stopping her babble. She opened her mouth to question me, but she shut it once again when Bella and my mother sat back down at the table.

My mother looked between us with a questioning look. "What were you two talking about?"

I allowed my façade of indifference to come back up. "Nothing mother. Nothing at all."

* * *

"Well wasn't that pleasant? It's so nice to be able to spend time with you and the girls." Mother said as we entered 12 Grimmauld Place. "You know I hardly see you anymore, what with your… 'friends" She continued as we moved down the hall to the sitting room. "I mean honestly, why on earth would you ever want to be friends with those… _vermin_? You are a Black and you ought to act like it. I don't know how I managed to get you betrothed to Lucius Malfoy…"

Up until that point I hadn't been listening to her rant, as she tended to go on and on and on about how my friends weren't worthy of me, and other bullshit like that. But at the mention of one of the creepiest guys in Hogwarts being betrothed to me, my head snapped up. Freezing in place I hoped that I had misheard what she had said. Seeing that I was no longer following her, mother turned to see what had stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that I heard you say that you want me to marry a Malfoy."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. You are to marry Lucius Malfoy within a year of your graduation from Hogwarts." She said calmly.

"There is no way in hell that I will marry that pigheaded arsehole!" I yelled at her. "Incase you forgot, I already have a boyfriend that I am quite happy with."

"You will forget that half-blood filth and you will marry Lucius!" She said back as her face started to turn red.

"No!" I almost screamed. "I will not be some piece of property for you to sell as you wish! I will have control over my own life, and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Why is it that whenever I try and advance you in life you always fight against me? Can't you see that I want you to have a good life?"

"And you think that I'll have a good life with Malfoy? He's Voldemort's bitch, and you know it! You just want me to increase the amount of money in our vaults!"

"Why do you really not want to marry him? There must be some other reason."

"I don't want to end up like you!" I finally screamed. "I don't want to end up in a loveless marriage and be miserable like you." The following silence was almost deafening. Mother stared at me with a betrayed look, but I couldn't find myself to care at the moment. Having nothing more to say to her, I turned to leave.

That's when a shot of light left her wand and I crumpled to the ground in agony. Panicked voices rang out moments later, and the pain thankfully left, and I was able to escape into blissful unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really short chapter here. I'm so sorry about taking so long with the last one. I just found it hard to put my ideas into words. Anyway, enjoy!  
The Random Writer 4.0**

**Chapter 8**

**General POV  
**

**2014, Irish Sanctuary**

China was the first to get over her shock. "Skulduggery, what is that article about?" she demanded.

The others, who had been sitting is silence amazement, finally realized the importance of knowing why Valkyrie had been in a newspaper in the first place.

Skulduggery sighed deeply as he took his hat off, dusted off some invisible dirt off the rim, and placed it back on his head. "I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that." He admitted quietly.

Tanith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why the hell not? I mean it can't be that bad- can it?"

"Depends on what you call bad."

"Oh, just tell us already. What happened, happened and there is nothing we can do about it." Dexter stated sullenly. "If we know what happened, then we can deal with whatever the consequences are later."

Skulduggery nodded sharply. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He said, before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. "_'Three dead, two missing, and one imprisoned after attack on Godricks Hollow.'_" He read. "_'Today bitter sweet news reached the office of the Daily Profit, as we were informed that the only son of James and Lily Potter (man with glasses, and woman besides him), Harry James Potter defeated the Dark Lord with unknown powers. Unfortunately for him, both Lily and James were killed after their secret keeper, Sirius Black (man with long black hair), betrayed them to Voldemort. Shortly after their deaths, Sirius Black hunted down Peter Pettigrew, another member of their infamous group, The Marauders, and killed him, and twelve muggles in an explosion. He was apprehended later that day. The final two members of their group, Remus Lupin and Valkyrie Black (man with scars and woman with black hair), were reported missing, with signs of struggle in their shared apartment. Aurous are now searching for them, but have found nothing yet.'_"

Dead silence filled the room as he finished reading.

"Val, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now." Tanith muttered under her breath, as chaos erupted around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there. (ducks under conveniently placed table as crowd throws tomatoes.) Hey! No! Don't do that! (peers over table) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I got sucked into YouTube and buzzfeed, and I only just escaped their clutches! (ducks as someone throws cow) (peers back over table) Hey! NO LIVE ANIMALS SHOULD BE THROWN EVER, EVEN AT PROCRASTINATORS! (egg hits forehead) **_**Sigh.**_** You guys are so mean to me! Here's your dumb chapter. (Stalks away to mutter evilly about mass egging plans.)**

**Chapter 9**

**Valkyrie's POV**

_Looking around, I realized that I didn't recognize the room I was in. It looked like a girl's room, with its light purple walls, and soft white carpet that covered the majority of the floor. The bed had dark blue sheets, and sat across from a huge wardrobe. Quietly padding over to it, I pulled the door of the wardrobe open to reveal a huge assortment of tight, and dark clothes. I briefly noticed the full-length mirror covering the door I had pulled open, as I shifted through the clothes curiously. _

"_It's rube to look through other peoples things you know." A familiar voice said from behind me. I started, before turning around slowly to meet my accuser, only to freeze in shock at the figure sitting on the previously empty bed. _

"_How…you…you look like- me?" I stuttered in utter confusion._

"_Well technically you look like me." The girl, who looked like me, but didn't at the same time said. She was right of course; we looked like we could have been twins. There were differences though. Her features were sharper, my eyes were dark gray, while hers were chocolate brown, and her hair, while it was as black as mine, fell straight down her back, unlike my bouncy curls._

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Why what?"_

"Why do we look so alike?"

_She sighed deeply and stood slowly. "I am you."_

_I blinked. "…what."_

"_I suppose I should explain this better. I'm the original you. I was born and raised in Ireland, where I later met my partner in crime, Skulduggery Pleasant. I took on the name Valkyrie Cain and after that we worked together for years, saving the world time and time again. Then when I was eighteen a war broke out. Skulduggery and me were primary targets because of what we'd done over the years, but we still fought. Until my friend slash ex-boyfriend was kidnapped by some really nasty witches."_

_Seeing me start to get offended, she was quick to correct herself. "No, no, not witches like you and your mother. They control magic differently. Anyway, we managed to find them, but Skulduggery was taken. I, being the idiot I am, decided to rush in to save them, which got me sent back here to be reborn as you."_

By that point I was thoroughly freaked out. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"_Because you will start to remember the memories from my life within the next year, until you catch up with our time line. Something just has to trigger it. You being here… it changes things. This time line cannot be changed that much without tearing a hole in time and destroying everything. That is why you won't remember this conversation until you start to remember my life. Even then you won't remember certain parts." She said, smiling sadly at me._

_"What am I supposed to do until then?"_

"Live your life to the fullest."

_Voices started to break through the hazy room that was fading by the second. The other me looked at me and gave me a sad look of resignation. "Goodbye Valkyrie Black."  
_

* * *

I could feel my head pounding as I slowly rose from unconsciousness. The wisps of my dream slipped away, leaving me with the impression that I had forgotten something important.

Underneath me I could feel the soft duvet that covered my bed. Voices on either side of me that had been arguing softly, stopped as I let out a groan of pain. A hand appeared on my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"Val? Are you awake?" A voice, no, my father's voice, asked softy.

My eyes slowly opened to reveal that I was in my bed at Grimmauld Place. I frowned in confusion, before the memories of what had happened drifted back to the forefront of my mind. My back arched as waves of pain ran through my body, reminding me of the consequential aftershocks that people who had been cursed with the Cruciatus Curse had to endure. After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped, I let out a sigh of relief.

Pushing myself into a sitting position with the help of my father, who had held my hand throughout the pain, I winced as my body protested the movement. When I was seated upright, and I finally didn't feel like I was going to hurl, I asked the one question that had been bothering me since I had gotten home. "What happened to mom?"

My father frowned in confusion. "What do you mean dear?"

"Ever since last summer, she's been more violent, but she looks like she regrets her actions after she hurts us. Why is that?" I questioned him, not noticing that my brothers had also taken an interest in my father's answer.

He sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of my bed, and I could suddenly see how unkind the years had been to him.

"You know that madness runs in our family. You also know that it affects certain people more than others. Well, your mother is one of those people, and I'm sorry to say that ever since you and Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, she's been having more and more problems with controlling herself around you two." He pushed himself off the bed and started heading towards the door, where he hesitated. "Know that your mother and I love you all unconditionally, and no matter what you decide to do with this information, I will support you in any way I can." And with those final words, my father left the three of us alone together.

After a few moments of complete and utter silence, I turned towards my siblings with an unusually serious expression, but before I could say anything Reggie started rambling, which he only did when he was nervous. "Well I guess that clears everything up, doesn't it? And now that we know that isn't really _you_ that she's mad at. It's just the entire idea of you two being in Gryffindor! So there's really no need for drastic-"

"We need to get out of this house." Surprisingly it wasn't me who interrupted Reggie, but Sirius. "We need to leave. If mother could hurt Val so badly without so much as a thought, who knows what she might do."

"But-"

"Reggie." I stopped. "We are leaving. That is final. We'll leave at half past midnight tonight and Floo directly to James' house." I turned to my twin. "Can you get him a letter explaining this before tonight?"

Sirius frowned. "I can try, but chances are I won't be able to get to an owl." His expression brightened up quickly. "Either way, I'm sure that ol' Prongsie won't mind us showing up out of the blue."

I nodded. "Alright. I need both of you to pack your Hogwarts trucks with everything that you want to keep. If there isn't enough room, just cast the Undetectable Expansion spell I found last year." They both nodded to me, Reggie's albeit hesitant.

"But first, help me up."

* * *

**13 Grimmauld Place, 12:25 AM**

"Come on Sirius! We need to get going, stat!" I hissed at my slightly older twin.

"Alright, alright, calm your panties." He whispered as he carefully levitated our trucks into the green flames, quietly yelling "Potter Manor!" so we could wait for Reggie for a few more minutes - and possibly make a quick exit if needed.

After a few minutes, his outline appeared in the dark corridor. Sirius huffed as he straightened out from the slumped position he had been in. "Finally! Where were you? We were supposed to meet here three minutes ago!"

He would have gone on, were it not for the fact that we could now see what we couldn't before. Reggie. Walking towards us. With his wand pointed directly at my heart.

"Reggie?" I glanced into his eyes, only to find unshed tears. "What's wrong?"

"You were right." Sirius and me exchanged confused looks, before turning back to our little brother. "What do you mean Reggie?"

"You do have to leave. Mother will never accept you completely now that you're in Gryffindor. She'll just keep attacking you, whether she's conscious of it or not. If you two leave then you'll be safe." He gave us a watery smile. "That's why I'm staying." He ignored our protests as he started forcing us backwards, towards the fireplace. "If mother finds out that all three of her children have left, then she will hunt us down. By doing this, you two can be free."

"Reggie please." My voice broke. "Don't do this. We can find a way! We can ask Dumbledore-"

"No." he hissed quickly. "This is the only way I can guarantee that my family will be safe. Just do me a favor, will you?" Hesitating only slightly at our nods, he continued on. "Live your lives to the fullest." And with those finally words, he threw Floo power into the flames where we stood and yelled "Potter Manor!"

As we fell out of the fireplace at Potter Manor, I let myself sink to the floor as what had happened over the course of the past couple days finally caught up with me. Sirius and James concerned faces were the last things I saw before I welcomed the numb void of unconsciousness with open arms.


End file.
